1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an ink jet type recording apparatus, a so-called off-carriage type recording apparatus has been known in which an ink receiving body provided in an ink cartridge is connected to a recording head provided in a lower surface of a carriage via an ink supply tube. In such an off-carriage type recording apparatus, since the recording head is mounted on the carriage and reciprocates, for example, static electricity is likely to be generated when the ink supply tube or a flexible flat cable which makes the carriage and an apparatus body side to be connected moves following the reciprocating movement of the carriage. Then, a liquid ejecting apparatus has been known in which a metal member on the carriage is grounded by a ground member (see, for example, JP-A-2006-102984).
In addition, when the flexible flat cable moves following the reciprocating motion of the carriage, the upper portion of the flexible flat cable is collapsed and the collapsed portion comes into contact with or is caught by the peripheral portion so that breakage of a wire or peeling of the coating occurs, and it would result in short circuit or malfunction of the carriage. Thus, the recording apparatus has been known in which independence of the flexible flat cable is improved and then the collapse due to the weight of the flexible flat cable is prevented (see, for example, JP-A-2006-82381).
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-102984, problem due to the static electricity can be prevented and in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-82381, the collapse of the flexible flat cable can be prevented. However, the flexible flat cable generates noise or noise comes from the exterior so that there is a concern that malfunctions of the carriage may occur.